Changing Your Brain: OC quiz
1. Choose 8 OC's, if you don't have eight, borrow some off of friends! 2. No changing the questions! 3. Tag some people after wards. 4. Add some questions of your own if you want! 5. Have fun. ...Let's mix them up a bit 1) Savali 2) Spencer 3) Caligula 4) Marrz 5) Olwin 6) Vale 7) Gallagher 8) Guy 1) You are reading in a tree and then 1 (Savali) calls for you; what does he/she want? Savali: Oh come on down. I promise I won't bite. Me: NO! Savali: Seriously, I won't lay a hand on y- Me: NO! Savali: *growls* I'm not a patient man. Get down here or I'll- Me: *throws book* GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY! Savali: *hisses* Fine. *uses a tentacle and tears me off the tree* Me: NO NO NO PLEASE NO! I WANT TO LIVE ;A; 2) 5 (Olwin) tells you he/she needs help with an outfit because he/she is going out on a date with someone. Me: ...That isn't unusual for a couple. Olwin: I know, I know, but we never get out. Me: Eh true. Carrying around a skeleton and kissing it can be quiet controversial. So where you going? Olwin: To Shangri-La. *cuddles Arma* Me: Shangr-...Olwin. Olwin: *still cuddling Arma* Mhmm Me: You know that's a-...You know what? Never mind. Just...have fun. Olwin: OKAY, WE WILL *runs off* Me: What have I done? 3) 4 (Marrz) wakes you up in the night to tell you a secret, what is it? Marrz: *throws me off the bed* Amanda. Me: *now on the floor* JAYSUS WHAT DO YOU-Oh OH GAWD HELP! Marrz: HUSH HUMAN, I have something important to say. Me: *shivering*...O-okay I'll listen, ju-just don't hurt me. Marrz: ...You need put a lock on your door. Me: Whu-what? But there is a lock on my-*sees the broken lock*...Oh. Marrz: That is all. *flees* Me: We-well now I'm not going to be-be able to sleep. *still shivering* 4) 3 (Caligula) falls for you! What do you do? ...I'm sorry, what? Caligula: I find you very intriguing little human *grabs faces*. More than I'd like to admit Caligula. Me: ...Meep. 5) 7 (Gallagher) and 1 (Savali) are fighting over you. Do you stop them or walk away? Savali: She's just a human, why are you protecting her? Gallagher: Because she's can be studied. You know how I like to watch humans! Savali: Yeah and try in vain to become one. Gallagher: It's not for nothing, stop saying that! Me: ...I'm just going to, you know, run off and hide. BYE *flees* 6) You see 2 (Spencer) and 8 (Guy) kissing! How do you feel? Spencer: You know priest I....*smooch* Guy: MMPH! *flails* Me: ...What am I looking at? 7) 6 (Vale) asks you if you have a boyfriend/girlfriend. Me: Yeah, I do, why? Vale: Just wondering if that man over there was yours. Me: Listen, I like your character and all, but lay one finger on him, and your history. Vale: You don't have to be so harsh about it. I was just wondering. 8) You all go to a theme park for the day and you go on a roller coaster! Only you get stuck at the very top with 2 (Spencer) Me and Spencer: AHHHH GET US OFF THIS THING! 9) You save 7 (Gallagher) by doing his/her homework for him/her, he/she gives you a kiss on the cheek! Me: Umm Gallagher... Gallagher: Yes? Me: What was that for? Gallagher: Oh um...*blushes* Well I heard it was a way of saying thank you and all so I thought- Me: That's probably more of a tradition held by Latin descendants. Here, you don't do that. Gallagher: Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I really am sorry. Me: Don't worry about it, also why do you have homework? Gallagher: I found these papers outside of a school around here, I decided to pick them up and look through them. They're about this world, but they didn't have the answers. I didn't know this form of paper is called "Homework." What's that like? 10) 1 (Savali) tries to tell 6 (Vale) how he/she feels about him/her, you hear all of this. Savali: You know Vale even after all these years, I'm still glad to call you a friend. Vale: I'm surprised you haven't left me, most men do. Savali: But those are actual relations aren't they? Vale: Yes they are, what we have is just a friendship. Savali: Well *gets closer to Vale* how about something more than that? Vale: *gasp* Me: *pops out from behind a tree* WHAT ABOUT MARRZ...Oh no, why did I do that. Savali: YOU! And then I run for my life again, same old same old. 11) What is the worst name 4 (Marrz) has ever called you? Marrz: You’re a human Me: ... Marrz: I don't like you. 12) 3 (Caligula) adds you as a friend on Facebook. Me: Facebook? When did you get a Facebook? Caligula: *pressing random keys* Is that what this is? Me: Yes. Can you umm...leave or something? Caligula: I don't like this thing *smashes screen* it's annoying. Me: WHY? 13) You come home late and 1 (Savali) tells you that someone called for you earlier but you weren't in. Savali: *looks at cell phone* Me: YOU AGAIN! *is about to run out the door* Savali: No wait, little human, someone is using witchcraft to talk to you through this...thing. *fiddles with cell phone* Me: Umm-o-okay did you get a name. Savali: I thought you would freak out so I pushed some things on it to make it stop. Are these numbers supposed to be symbols or something? Me: No, can I just have that "thing" back? Savali: ...Won't it scare you? Me: I-I'm pretty sure it won't, just toss it over to me. Savali: Sure whatever, *tosses cellophane* I was starting to lose interest after you entered. Me: Right right...OH CRAP! And instead of running I just die, THE END. Savali: I wouldn't be that cruel! 14) You find out that 8 (Guy) and 7 (Gallagher) are going out. I can't see that. Gallagher: *purrs and snuggles guy* Guy: Ummm *blushes* what are you doing? Gallagher: *licks cheek* We're together, do you not remember last night? Guy: What happened? Gallagher: *frowns*...You-You really don't remember? Guy: No, if I did I wouldn't ask you. Gallagher: *on the verge of crying* You said you love me. I HATE YOU *runs off sobbing* Me: Aw jeez Guy, nice going. Guy: I DON'T REMEMBER, HOW IS THIS ALL MY FAULT? 15) Who do you love most out of 2 (Spencer) and 6 (Vale)? Me: Vale. Spencer: WHAT! Vale: *smiles* Me: Let's face it, she has more character, she's likable, and she's a women, so I'd lean towards her more than you. Spencer: THAT'S SEXIST AND WRONG! This isn't fair at all! Vale: Yes, but that is life. 16) 4 (Marrz) walks in on you showering, how do you react? Marrz: Hello again. Me: *screams, slips, and gets knocked out* Marrz: Problem solved *leaves* 17) 8 (Guy) gives you a golden bracelet for you birthday, how do you thank them? Me: AWWW THANKS GUY! Guy: You're welcome. Me: Why did you do it? Guy: Because I found it on a demon's body. Thought you might be interested. Me: ...Oh. WELL THANKS ANYWAY. Guy: Heh, glad you didn't freak. 18) 1 (Savali) is STILL trying to get 6 (Vale)! Savali: We're alone again, well? Vale: Well what? Savali: What do you say to becoming a couple instead of friends? Vale: ...Listen, Savali, you’re a good man and all, but I like other guys. You're far from my type. Sure I'd shag you, but I wouldn't want to stay with you forever. Savali: ... Vale: Savali? Savali: No no it's fine, I-*takes a deep breath and sighs*-I understand. Vale: You don't hate me do you? Savali: No, we can still be friends can't we? Vale: Sure. ...DUDE I WANT TO ADD THIS TO THE CANON SKDJMSDLMSDK. This is possibly the most serious thing in this whole quiz. 19) 5 (Olwin) takes you rock climbing and falls, do you catch him/her in time? Olwin: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Me: AKHJLSNAOSJAOSK! Olwin: *hits the ground* Hehe *picks self up* That was fun! Me: You're...YOU'RE ALIVE? Olwin: Of course *holds up some weird charm* this allows me to fall and not get hurt. Me: ... Olwin: That was so much fun! Arma, you should join me! It's like falling off a dog's back! Me: How the hell- 20) Anything to say before this quiz is over? Marrz: You said you only loved me. Savali: I DO THOUGH, I REALLY REALLY DO. Vale: Erm...things are going to be a bit awkward now aren’t they? Olwin: THIS WAS FUN, We must do this again sometime! Spencer: What happened here today? WHAT HAPPENED HERE? Caligula: *smiles* Well well there seems to be conflict in the house, how lovely. Guy: Listen, Gallagher, I'm sorry, but I don't remember what happened. Gallagher: *still sobbing* OH THIS DAY HAS BEEN HORRIBLE. Me: I feel like my mind has been...I don't even know. Category:Quizzes